


Honey

by th_orbruce (orphan_account)



Series: Thorbruce Week (2018) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Day 1: First Time, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Post A4, ThorBruce Week, ThorBruce Week 2018, they're heckin married bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/th_orbruce
Summary: Thor and Bruce decide to adopt a dog.





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> happy fuckin thorbruce week kids im LITTY

“Dear, are you sure?” Thor asked nervously, trying to find any hint of hesitation on Bruce’s face. “I mean, it’s both of our first times doing this, and I just thought that maybe- I don’t know- I just-” 

Bruce smiled up at his husband, reaching for his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “It’ll go fine, sweetheart,” he said, “we can figure it out and learn as we go.” 

“Okay.” Thor bit his lip and turned to the front door of the building they were standing in front of. “But what if-”

“No ‘what if’s, Thor.”

“Okay. Okay. We can do this.” He took a deep breath and let go of Bruce’s hand, pulling the door open. 

“Yes, we can,” Bruce agreed quietly, following the god through the doors of the animal shelter.

A tall man was sitting at the service desk in the lobby area, slowly leafing through a very thick pamphlet of some kind. “How can I help you today?” He asked in a deadpan tone, without even so much as a glance up at them. 

“We’re here to adopt a dog,” Bruce said, “which way are they?” The man pointed to the left and the couple turned down a short hallway. Once they were in the room full of dogs, they both realized that they had had hardly any planning put into this. They had been talking about getting a dog for a while, even before they were actually married, but there had been no further discussion except about types of dogs and how much space they would have when they bought a house. The room was filled with noise, from barking dogs, to the jingling of collars, to children cooing over a kennel full of puppies, and even though it was loud, Bruce thought it was a nice clatter. They walked hand in hand through the room to the back, where the larger dogs’ kennels were. No matter how cute Bruce thought Thor would look holding a chihuahua in the middle of their living room, they had agreed that they were both probably the type of person to own a bigger dog. Neither of them had actually ever had a dog, as on Asgard, they were much too large to domesticate, and Bruce’s father had adamantly hated them his entire life, so he and his mother weren’t allowed one when he was growing up. 

No one else was in the back section with them, which made it easier to split up and wander around, reading about the personalities and temperaments of the dogs in the kennels. After a few minutes, Bruce crouched in front of one kennel, intrigued by the young looking pit bull inside. The tag had said that he was named ‘Hammer’, which was probably the cutest name for a dog that he and Thor could possibly adopt. But when he stood up to tell Thor about him, he saw that Thor was sitting cross legged in front of a different cage, a golden retriever licking his hand through the chain links. He walked over to them slowly and saw that the golden retriever looked old, as if it was on its last leg of life. The tag said that her name was Honey, and that she was twelve. Bruce immediately knew that that was the dog that he and Thor were going to take home. He could tell that Thor had already fallen in love with her, and that no other dog was going to catch his eye the way she had. He was fine going without checking the other kennels, knowing that sometimes things were just meant to be. He found an attendant nearby and left Thor to continue bonding with Honey. 

“So, how does this adoption process work?” He asked, nervously wringing his hands. She picked up a clipboard off of a cart nearby and tore off the top sheet. 

She handed it to him as she explained. “You just fill out this form and turn it in at the front desk when you’re done. If you’re trying to adopt the dog whose cage you were just in front of, you can probably bring her home by the end of the day. She’s been here for six months, and no one’s applied for her because of her age. They don’t want to get attached to her, and then for her to pass soon after.” Bruce swallowed and nodded. That would probably be an issue with them, especially because of he and Thor’s ‘practically immortal’ thing. He was brought out of that thought by the attendant speaking again. “It really is a shame though, she’s very healthy. With a proper diet and veterinary care, she could probably live to be seventeen or eighteen.” Bruce nodded again and thanked her, walking back over to Thor with the application. 

“Hey, check this out.” He sat on the floor next to his husband and handed the application over, nodding towards Honey. “It’s for her.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, looking up at Bruce with his good eye. “We haven’t looked at any of the dogs on the other side yet!” 

“I looked at a few, but I knew by the way you were sitting over here that this dog is the one for you. For us. We can give her a good home, Thor.” He smiled gently and started to stand. “The lady who gave me the form told me that we could probably take her home with us by the end of the day, by the way, so let’s get started.”

Not even two hours later, Bruce and Thor were in the middle of a PetSmart, Bruce holding Honey’s leash as Thor carried two giant bags of dry food on his shoulder. “I still can’t believe you wrote that on the application,” Thor said out of nowhere as he reached for a huge plush bed. 

Bruce leaned in front of him and grabbed it before the god could, worried that he was taking on too many items. “It worked, though, didn’t it?” Thor rolled his eyes, trying to hide the smile playing on his lips. 

“I guess it did.” He chuckled and pulled a toy off of a shelf. “Honey, look here!” He waved it in front of her nose, clicking his tongue at her. When she didn’t do anything, he tried a different toy. About six toys in, Honey finally grabbed one in her mouth, wagging her tail briskly. “Good girl,” Thor cooed, “now hold it, please.” He started walking to the treats section and Bruce wanted to explain that casual directions weren’t something that dogs understood right off of the bat, but he was silenced when Honey kept walking alongside them, holding the toy gently in her mouth. Bruce stayed quiet for a few minutes, awestruck at either Thor’s way with Honey or her intelligence. Maybe it was both, or maybe the situation was just a coincidence. He was thinking about it for a while, until Thor broke the silence as he grabbed a box of Milk-Bones. “But, dear?” 

“Yes?” Bruce grabbed a bag of tennis balls off of a shelf and turned back to look at his husband. 

“Did you really have to put ‘As members of the Avengers, we’re responsible for the safety of the entire universe. We can handle a dog.’ on the line that asked why we would be good owners?”

**Author's Note:**

> for the rest of thorbruce week the majority of what i write will take place in this same universe (aka domestic married bliss w Honey) so if y’all wanna see some ramblings and hc’s about this specific universe that didn’t make it into the fic check out my [tumblr](https://hulkdefensesquad.tumblr.com)!


End file.
